Rayman 5: The Globox Factor
by Block
Summary: After surviving the cataclysm, Rayman and the others are transported to a new world that they know nothing about. However, Globox's similarity to a former tyrant sparks a chain of events that lead to nothing but trouble!
1. Globox the Tyrant

RAYMAN 5: The Globox Factor 

A fanfic by: Block

NOTE: I strongly suggest that you read the prequel to this fanfic. Check out Rayman 4: Cyber Freaks first because some elements of this story will not make sense without it.

CHAPTER 1: Globox the Tyrant

-A few hours later, Rayman weakly awakens, along with Globox, Otto, Clyde and the Elite Legionary-

Rayman: Ugh... where are we?

Clyde: We survived the cataclysm, that's all I know.

Globox: Seems like we're in some sort of hospital. You know, where they fix sick people.

Clyde: I know what a hospital is.

Otto: So, we survived by traveling through Cyberspace and ended up here. Any ideas on why, GL47?

Rayman: Stop calling me that. When we went through the teleporter, the energy of the cataclysm must have caused a routing problem in Cyberspace. So instead of merely being transported there, we were blown away into another network and ended up here. Where here is... nobody knows.

Elite: So in other words, some sucker just got a 404 and we ended up here?

Rayman: Pretty much.

Globox: Well, all that confusing stuff aside, we still don't know where we are.

-A door opens and out walks a short, green, beanish figure wearing a lab coat-

Doctor: Ah, I see that you've all made a recovery. Now, may you please tell me what in the name of Globonitz are you people?

Globox: Globonitz? Hey, that sounds like my name!

Doctor: Perhaps I'll start with you. Well, let's get a look at ya!

-The doctor walks up to Globox, then recoils in shock-

Doctor: Guh... Guh... Globonitz???

Globox: Wha? Who?

Doctor: No, it can't be. I must remember not to take so many happy pills in the morning. Ahem... Guh... wow... anyway, what's with the other four of you?

Rayman: Well, let me explain...

-Rayman goes into a long explanation about who the characters are and what happened during the Cyber Freak disaster-

Rayman: ...and that's about it. Anyway, now that we're all here- hey! Are you even listening?

Doctor: Huh? Oh, sorry, I tuned you out when you started to get boring. So, who are these specimens?

Rayman: -sigh- Attention span?

Doctor: Never heard of it. Now then, what are you, you flying red thing?

Clyde: Well, my name's Clyde. My brother died in the cataclysm. That's about all you need to know.

Doctor: Oh! How tragic! Just last week I lost my poor little Munken in a horrible chemical accident. It was horrible! Guts everywhere! And then-

Clyde: Stop. I think we've heard enough of that.

Doctor: Uh... yeah. So, who are you?

Otto: I'm Otto, a Teensie doctor.

Doctor: Oh, so you're a doctor too? Tell me, do you know how to cure the dreaded Lanthoputyionjukoolastimana...

-20 minutes later-

Doctor: ...hymolisosis?

Otto: Um... come again?

Doctor: In the dark? Right then. Now, who's the final burly-looking guy?

Elite: Elite Cyber Legionary L97O13N.

Doctor: Oh. Well, your new name shall be Spike.

Elite: ...Spike? Huh?

Doctor: Listen, if I can't pronounce your name correctly, I just make one up. Let's practice. How's it going, Spike?

Elite: ...SPIKE???

Doctor: No, you're supposed to say, "I'm fine" and not repeat your name in that manner.

Elite: But... but... SPIKE???

Doctor: Aw man, must be one of those special ed kids. Now then, let's get some fresh air. Come along, Globonitz... man, I don't believe it...

Globox: Who the heck is Globonitz?

-The five follow the doctor out the door and down a hallway, where they arrive on a catwalk above the town square. They are in the middle of a city constructed with stone houses and skyscrapers. Many more bean people are seen walking everywhere-

Doctor: Ahem... -takes out a loudspeaker- ATTENTION, EVERYONE! OUR FEARED GLOBONITZ HAS ARRIVED!!!

-Everyone looks up. A huge wave of gasping is heard-

Globox: For the last time, who the hey is Globonitz???

Clyde: Um... look behind you...

Globox: What?

-Globox turns around, only to see a huge golden statue depicting a creature that looks similarly to him, wearing a cape and carrying a scepter-

Globox: Oh my goodness.

Rayman: So... can you tell us who this Globonitz is?

Doctor: Uh... sure. Long ago, us Beanish people were ruled by a tyrant by the name of Globonitz. He was a horrible leader. We were punished and taxed so much that we just all wanted to lay down and die. He even made us fight our neighboring Topes just to steal their gold to make that statue. So horrid! But, we managed to get the help of an old sorcerer by the name of Clydger to seal him away and never harm us again. We kept the giant gold statue of Globonitz to remind us on no matter how bad our lives may seem now, they will never be as bad as before.

Globox: Wait... so you think I'm Globonitz?

Doctor: Well, you look so much like him... say, now that I think about it, Clydger looked a bit like you, Clyde.

Clyde: Hmm, is this some sort of "bizzaro world"?

Doctor: No idea. Anyway, Globonitz, how shall you punish us for your rudeness by having Clydger seal you away forever?

Globox: Um... I don't have a clue.

Doctor: This is serious. I'd better call the leader.

-The doctor takes out some sort of cell phone and calls the leader of the town. He speaks in a language that nobody can understand before hanging up-

Doctor: There. He shall be here shortly. Now, as for your servants, they will be punished severely as well.

Elite: Severely? Servants? What?

Doctor: Hush, Spike. For following Globonitz around, you will be punished. Sorry, but those are the rules.

Elite: Well, rules were made to be broken, and so are you!

-The Elite Legionary grabs the doctor and throws him over the catwalk-

Globox: Hey, what'd you do that for?

Elite: Call it a sadistic action. Now, as for you, GL47, I'm gonna break you once and for all!

Rayman: Back off, tubby.

Elite: Tubby? All right, that's it, you go squish now!

???: STOP THIS!

Otto: Oh, and who do we have here?

???: I am Durgen, leader of the Beanish kind. Globonitz! So, you have returned. Prepare to meet your defeat, tyrant!

Globox: But I'm not Globonitz! I'm just regular old Globox!

Durgen: Enough of your lies! Hitmen, take 'em!

-Two Beanish appear from behind Durgen, each toting large cannons-

Clyde: Aw nuts.

Durgen: Now, any last words before you perish?

Globox: I'M NOT GLOBONITZ!!!

Durgen: LIES! ALL LIES!

Elite: Oh, this is pathetic.

Globox: Uh... then... uh... Globonitz says... go away?

Durgan: ...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Globonitz has returned for real! RUN AWAY!

-Durgen and his two hitmen run away-

Globox: Say... that felt good... I think I'm going to like it here.

Otto: Don't say that! Remember, absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Globox: But now I feel so powerful! I was nothing but a weakling back in the old world. It's time to laugh again!

Rayman: Don't do this, Globox. Think of us and those Beanish down there!

Globox: ...I suppose. After all, what can I do?

-Globox looks at the statue of Globonitz once more, and he gets an awful smirk on his face-

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. To the Topes

CHAPTER 2: To the Topes 

Globox: Hmm... if I ruled over them, I could make this town into what I've always dreamed about. Nothing but them offering gifts to me. And if they're not plums...

Rayman: Snap out of it! Besides, we don't know of this place even has plums.

Clyde: Look, all this is going nowhere. Everyone's just standing there, looking up at us.

Globox: I guess you're right. I'm getting hungry anyway. Maybe I'll go down there and see if they'll great "Globonitz" with a pie or something.

Otto: Is that really such a good idea?

Globox: Sure! We're going to starve up here anyway.

Elite: Well, in that case, I think we should use the elevator Durgen just fled into.

Rayman: Elevator?

Elite: Well, yeah, how else could he have gotten here?

Globox: That's great. What are we waiting for?

-Everyone goes into the elevator-

Clyde: Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?

-The door closes. A minute later, the door re-opens at ground level. Globox walks out, and the entire Beanish population is still staring at him, mouths wide open-

Globox: Um... hi.

-No reactions-

Otto: Unless everyone just had aneurysms, I'd say they're still in shock.

Globox: Anur-what?

Otto: Oh, nevermind.

Elite: Hey! Wake up! Wake up!

-Still no reactions-

Rayman: Man, is this ever going nowhere. I suppose we could try and find Durgen to clear this whole mess up.

Clyde: Sounds like a plan. Want to go look for him?

Rayman: Sure. Anything beats this.

-Before Clyde and Rayman can go searching, a random voice in the crowd is heard saying, "GET HIM!"-

Globox: Get what? Movie tickets?

Elite: Hoo boy, are you in trouble now.

-The Beanish people all begin to shout and charge towards "Globonitz"-

Globox: Ah! They're coming to greet their new leader!

Otto: No, you fool! They want to take you out!

Globox: To dinner?

Elite: Oh, just shut it and run!

Globox: No, I refuse to- OOF!

-The Elite Legionary grabs Globox and runs. Otto soon follows-

Rayman: What the? What's going on here?

Clyde: I could be wrong, but I think they're already revolting against old Globox here.

Rayman: We'd better help him out. Come on!

-Rayman and Clyde rush towards Globox, but are soon stopped by a portion of the Beanish mob-

Beanish 1: There! Two of Globonitz's followers!

Beanish 2: Grind them into lunchmeat!

Clyde: Well, this isn't good.

Rayman: You think?!

-The mob swarms over the two and carries them off. Meanwhile...-

Mob: Crush! Crush! Death to Globonitz!

Globox: For the last time, I'M NOT GLOBONITZ!!!

Otto: Don't even try, they won't believe you!

Elite: Think it's about time I dealt with this mob?

Otto: What? You mean this whole time you could have cut them off?

Elite: Yeah, but I needed to... uh... nevermind. Eat mine!

-The Elite Legionary (who will now be referred to as his new name, "Spike") takes out a landmine from his pocket and drops it-

Globox: Huh? That little thing will stop them?

Spike: Watch and learn.

-The mob steps over the mine, which then explodes in a great fireball. The blast incinerates some of them, while the others scream and run back to town-

Otto: And I thought they were going to be nice people. Oh well.

-Spike puts down Globox. They all walk at a normal pace-

Globox: Well, now what?

Spike: No idea. We're in the middle of nowhere. We certainly can't go back to town, we all know that.

Otto: If we only had a guide...

???: Hey, hey! Wait up!

Spike: Who or what is that thing?

???: I'm a Beanish. Wearing black cloak. But don't tell nobody.

Globox: Don't you fear Globonitz?

???: Um... no. I follow Globonitz. He like god to me.

Otto: So, would you mind telling us your name?

???: Uhhhhhhhhh... for security reasons, I not tell.

Globox: Okay, sounds fair. Can you tell us where we can go?

???: You not go back to town, they beat you. You go to village of the Topes.

Spike: The Topes? Like the ones that the old Globonitz made you fight?

???: Exactly. Now, follow me. I know way.

Spike: Would it kill you to learn some grammar?

???: No. Author made me. And all you people out of monitor know it.

Otto: Author? Monitor? What are you talking about?

???: No, nevermind what I say. I not break fourth wall. Follow me.

-The four walk a while. Eventually, a small village comes into view-

???: This is Topes village. We enter now, they help us.

Globox: Won't they recognize me?

???: That is risk you need willingly take.

Spike: I wonder what the Topes are like. I just hope they're not as pug-ugly as those Beanish.

???: Hey! That's an insult to my people!

-The three stare at ???-

???: Um... I mean... nevermind!!! I speak gibberish. Follow me.

-They all enter the village of the Topes. It is very small compared to the Beanish town, with houses made out of stone and roofs made from straw. A few Topes wander around, which look like an average sized being colored red-

???: You go talk. I need to explore village.

-??? runs off-

Otto: What a character, that guy. Well, shall we introduce ourselves?

Globox: I suppose. What's the worst that could happen?

Spike: In that case... HEY, YOU OVER THERE!

Tope: Me?

Spike: Yeah, you. Come over here!

Tope: Okay.

-The Tope walks towards Spike-

Tope: Who are you?

Spike: Nevermind. Allow me to introduce the tyrant, Globonitz!

Globox: HEY!!!

Tope: Globonitz, hm? Let me see... no, you are not Globonitz.

Spike: How can you be so sure?

Tope: He is 1.2 centimeters too tall and his voice is 6.94 hertz too high.

Spike: ...uh...

Globox: Finally, someone knows I'm not that nitzy guy.

Tope: You must be hungry. Come, I'll take you to our leader. We'll eat there. Then maybe we can discuss why you came?

Otto: Sounds fine.

Globox: All right then, let's eat!

Tope: Follow me, if you would.

-Globox, Otto and Spike follow the Tope towards the largest building in the village. Meanwhile, ??? is seen sneaking behind a building-

???: Lies. All lies. Globonitz is allied with the Topes, and they will destroy us all!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Spy Who Came to Dinner

CHAPTER 3: The Spy Who Came to Dinner

-A little while later, Globox, Otto, Spike and a few Topes are seated around a large table-

Globox: I haven't eaten anything since we were back in the Old World. I'm hungry!

Otto: You think you're hungry? I was given nothing as Crant's personal technician. I'm still not sure how I gathered up the strength to walk all the way over here.

Spike: Oh, wah wah wah. I don't need to eat.

Globox: Good for you.

Spike: Although sometimes I wonder what hunger feels like. Is it like a power deficiency?

Otto: I suppose, but aren't power deficiencies directly wired to the unit's command center and not centralized inside the unit itself?

Spike: Yes. If one of us is feeling weak from lack of code, everyone who's connected to that system feels the same effect. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask this for a while now. Why am I still operational? Why am I no longer made of code from Cyberspace?

Otto: You must have suffered the same reaction as Rayman when he entered our world for the first time. Your code was transformed into life energy.

Spike: I know that I kept my original properties in the Old World via backup energy, as with the rest of the legionaries, but what happened to that?

Otto: It was surely obliterated by the force of the cataclysm. The entire Cyberspace region is most likely in disorder at this very moment. It's rather inquisitive. You see, the process of...

-Globox, who obviously can't understand a word that's being said, goes up to the Tope who brought the three-

Tope: So, you came here impersonating Globonitz in the hope that you would scare us, yes?

Globox: No, that's not true. I'm not Globonitz. That's just something those Beanish things came up with because I kinda look like him.

Tope: Then why did your large companion introduce you as him?

Globox: Ugh, just ignore him. He thinks he's Mr. Tough Guy. So anyway, how are things going here?

Tope: All right, I suppose. The leader should be coming soon.

Globox: I sure hope he's a nice leader. That Durgen back there was pretty mean.

Tope: Ah yes, Durgen, that scum. He's trying to renew an old rivalry in between the Topes and the Beanish, and if he succeeds in doing so, we could be plunged into another war with the magnitude of the ancient Globonitz rule.

Topes: Silence, please! The leader approaches!

-A rather tall, elderly Tope comes into the room and sits down in a cushy-looking chair. He is wearing a crown with a rather large emerald inside-

Tope: Good day, leader. How is the family?

Riley: They're doing just fine. And please, address me by my proper name, Sir Riley the Fourth. So, who are these three? I've never seen them before.

Tope: Um... I haven't gotten their names yet. Who are you, my squishy blue friend?

Globox: I'm Globox, from another world. I somehow ended up here and... that's basically it.

Riley: I do not mean to get suspicious, but are you not Glob... -the Tope whispers something to him- Ah, right. Sorry. And who are the other two?

Tope: Hang on, I'll ask them.

-The Tope approaches Otto and Spike, who are still engaged in their Cyberspace babble-

Tope: Sorry to bother you two, but Sir Riley wishes to know about you two.

Otto: AHH! Do not sneak up on me like that!

Riley: Please tell me about yourself.

Otto: If I must. I'm Otto, a Teensie doctor from another world.

Riley: The same one as Globox?

Otto: Yes.

Riley: Marvelous. And you, my fat chum?

Spike: Fat? Why I oughta...

Tope: -hits Spike- Restrain yourself!

Spike: Argh! Fine! I'm Elite Cyber Legionary L97O13N, but I'm now known as Spike. I have to warn you, I can be a sadist sometimes.

Riley: You remind me of Sir Leon the First. Quite a war-loving leader who ruled after Globonitz disappeared. He managed to bring our society out of warfare against the Beanish and back to our current state by simply destroying their soldiers. He talked a lot like you, actually.

Spike: Well, that leader had some ambition. Why can't you be more like him?

Riley: I will never adopt a Leonic rule unless absolutely necessary. Now, I guess everyone's hungry. Chefs! Bring out the main course!

Chef: Absolutely. Get ready for this!

-A few Topes dressed in white come out, bringing out various repulsive-looking dishes. They set them on the table-

Globox: Urgh! You expect me to eat this?

Tope: Oh, come now. That's pure 100 Snipple meat. Good for the cholesterol!

Globox: -gag- oh... well, maybe a little taste...

-Globox takes a tiny bit of the meat and shoves it in his mouth-

Globox: Say... that's not too bad. Kind of sweet, actually.

Tope: Yes, it's the lactic acid.

Globox: I don't care if it's puke. I'm so hungry and this food is just waiting for me! -begins to shovel the meat into his mouth like a glutton. Otto is eating his food at a slow pace, while Spike just sits there-

Riley: The Snipples seem to be in good health this year. The meat is succulent!

Chef: Thank you, Sir Riley.

-Everyone (except Spike) eats. However, after a little while, a noise is heard-

Otto: Eh? What was that?

Tope: I haven't the slighest clue. It's probably just a small rodent. Let's continue with our meal, shall we?

-More noises are heard-

Globox: Okay, what's going on?

Riley: I do not know.

???: YOU KNOW NOTHING, RILEY!

Spike: Huh? Oh, look over there!

Globox: It's that cloaked Beanish guy from before!

Riley: What is the meaning of this?!

???: Oh, come on, Tope scum. You know what I want. Your crown!

Riley: Never! SECURITY TO THE DINING HALL!

-Four burly-looking Topes enter the room and approach ???-

???: Don't try to resist me.

-??? tears off his cloak-

Tope: Oh my!

Riley: So, I should have known it was you, Durgen!

Durgen: Such a dark room. Allow me to shed a little light!

-Durgen takes out a flash bomb and ignites it, blinding everybody-

Durgen: Yoink!

-Durgen quickly removes Riley's crown and runs away-

Riley: BEANISH! This crosses the line! Come back here this instant!

-But it is of no use. Durgen has left-

Tope: Offensive maneuvers!

Spike: Hoo boy, here we go. Some action!

Riley: I will alert the soldiers and try to catch Durgen before he reaches the Beanish city. If this means war, so be it!

-Riley runs out of the dining hall-

Globox: I don't understand. Why obsess so much over a crown?

Tope: It's not just a crown, Globox. The emerald in there is one of the three keys that Clydger the wizard sealed Globonitz away. If Durgen gets all three of them, he could lead an army into Clydger's lair and use them to free Globonitz! That would be a disaster for the entire Tope race!

Otto: Quickly! We must catch him!

Spike: Awright! Let's go!

-Spike and Otto run out-

Globox: What can I do? I'm just a weaking...

Tope: You come with me. I might have a job for you...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Weakness in Numbers

CHAPTER 4: Weakness in Numbers

-Riley is standing on a podium in front of hundreds of Topes-

Riley: Ahem… -clears throat- The rash actions of one Durgen, leader of the Beanish kind, have gone too far. It is my regret to say that Durgen has stolen the Leviathan Emerald, the second key of Clydger's spell.

-All the Topes gasp-

Riley: It is time for me to relinquish my normal calm style of rule and begin on a new path. All Topes to arms! We strike immediately!

Random Tope: Wait, hang on. Does this mean you're developing a Leonic rule?

Riley: YES!

-All the Topes begin to mumble things to each other-

Random Tope: You? Leonic? Ha! You couldn't scare a worm even if you were eighty feet tall and covered with-

Riley: SILENCE, IMPUDENT FOOL!I don't care how you planned to end that sentence. Now you will follow me or face the consequences!

-All the Topes quiet down-

Riley: To arms, people! We will track and destroy that foul Durgen once and for all!

-The Topes all crowd out of the room. Minutes later, they are all running towards the Beanish city with various weapons in hand. Otto and Spike are following Riley-

Spike: That's quite an army you have there, Riley. I still doubt they'd be able to handle a standard Level 2 Cyber Brigade, though.

Otto: I don't think he wants to hear that right now.

Riley: I've got no idea what that means. All I know is that with our vast numbers and superior weaponry, we shall have no trouble penetrating the defenses of the Beanish city and capturing Durgen.

Spike: Jeez! At this rate, we'll be there in no time!

Otto: Say… what is that up ahead?

-The entire Tope brigade stops dead-

Riley: What is going on here? Why have you all stopped?

Spike: Um… look up ahead…

-In the distance, literally tens of thousands of Beanish are seen charging forward, screaming like maniacs-

Riley: Oh no… how did their population get so large?

Tope Commander: Should we turn back?

Riley: Not until we have defeated Durgen and taken back the Leviathan Emerald. Remember what Sir Leon the First did. He could get his way out of any situation!

-The Beanish army continues forward, still rambling like barbarians-

Riley: Fire ranged weapons! We can still scare them off!

Tope Commander: Agreed. MEN! YOU HEARD HIM!

-Some of the Topes take out a device that resembles a mortar and fire it. Every single shell explodes at the front of the Beanish brigade, eliminating a good chunk of them-

Otto: It's no good! There's too many of them!

Riley: I don't understand. Usually, the Beanish run at the mere sound of a pin drop. Why are they still continuing?

-The Topes reload and launch more rockets. The field is now covered in a thick smoke-

Spike: I can't sit here while they have all the fun. Let me at 'em!

-Spike takes out a grenade-like explosive and hurls it forward at a tremendous speed, taking out several Beanish on contact. More rockets are fired from the Topes-

Tope Commander: It's hopeless, sir! They won't stop!

Riley: What is going on here??? Why aren't they getting scared?

-Suddenly, a primitive-looking flying machine emerges from the crowd. The Beanish army is getting closer yet-

Otto: Oh dear.

Tope Commander: Up there! What on Tytrope is that?

Riley: That machine. I recognize it… Durgen! All units, fire at that machine!

-The topes put the last round of their rockets into the launchers and fire at the flying machine. A massive explosion is seen-

Spike: Woohoo! There's no way anything could have survived that!

Durgen: Such ignorance. Do you not know that I am invincible?

-Durgen jumps from his machine (which is still intact) and lands in front of Riley-

Durgen: Have you forgotten what power I have acquired now that I have two of Clydger's keys?

Spike: Shut up and die!

-Spike lunges at Durgen, but hits a force field and is sent flying with a severe electric shock-

Otto: Spike! No!!!

Riley: What sort of deviltry is this?!

Durgen: You are so stupid! He who possesses two of Clydger's enchanted crystal keys gets immeasurable power and charisma. Using my newfound strength, I was able to transform my people from weak cowards into vicious war drones in a matter of minutes! Face it, you're done for.

Otto: Told you we should have ran!

Durgen: He is correct. You should have fled while you still had the chance. But nooo, you had to fight on. And now, you shall pay for your moronic intentions…

-The Beanish army had reaches the Topes. Many clanks of metal hitting each other are heard, as are many screams of pain-

Riley: Aha! I have just remembered! The power obtained from two of the three keys is only temporary. You will lose your power soon enough, Durgen!

Durgen: Then I'd better do this quickly!

-Durgen takes out a rapier and lunges at Riley, missing-

Durgen: Come on, coward! You're only delaying the inevitable!

-Durgen begins to charge once more, but he suddenly stops, frozen in his tracks-

Riley: Your powers are gone! I knew it!

Durgen: What? Already? Oh, that Clydger is such a lazy little…

Spike: -weakly gets up- If I may intervine…

-Spikes throws another explosive at the now idle Beanish army. It explodes and every single one runs in utter horror back to their city-

Durgen: Grah! This is but a minor setback. You cannot stop me from obtaining the third key. I already have the Leviathan Emerald and the Titanic Topaz. The Beanish will consume all! -runs-

Spike: HEY! He stole our line!

Otto: Should we persue?

Riley: No. Our forces are too battered to continue on. Let's head back to town.

Tope Commander: Sir! Two of the Beanish are still coming toward us!

Otto: Hey, they look familiar.

Rayman: OTTO!!!

Spike: Eh? GL47 and the red bug?

Clyde: This armor makes me feel like a total dweeb.

Otto: Rayman! I thought we had lost you for good!

Rayman: That's what I thought, too. But instead of simply executing Clyde and I, he merely brainwashed us into thinking we were members of his attack force. Where is Globox?

Riley: Who is this limbless creature?

Otto: We'll explain later. Come on now, let's head back.

-Everyone trudges back towards the Tope town. Meanwhile…-

Durgen: Today's defeat will not affect our plans. I will get the Gargantuan Sapphire hidden deep within the Saskipellian Mines. I will free Globonitz and revive the old regime. I will be a hero. I will rule all, with Globonitz as my faithful servant!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The Mine is Mine

CHAPTER 5: The Mine is Mine 

-Several hours after the battle, Otto, Spike and Riley are standing in front of a map-

Riley: They got the jump on us there, but not all is lost. Their next target will be the Saskipellian Mines.

Otto: How can you be so sure?

Riley: According to Clydger's ancient prophecy, the three keys were scattered at three isolated points of the world. Our Tope ancestors found the Leviathan Emerald, and the post-Globonitz Beanish must have discovered the Titanic Topaz. Both our civilizations have searched for the Gargantuan Sapphire for hundreds of years. We've scoured the world, searching for it. All attempts ended in failure. After all this time, there is only one more place to look: the area directly surrounding Clydger's lair.

-Riley points to a bright red section of the map-

Otto: Why is there such a deep red color over this section of the map?

Riley: Because this section is off-limits. The Sakipellian Mines lie at the foot of Mount Cleaver, whereas Clydger's fortress sits at the top. This area is constantly being affected by Clydger's magic and thus the territory is rather unstable. People who journeyed there never came out with their minds intact.

Spike: So, why would anyone want to go there? I mean, come on!

Riley: The prophecy also states that once two of the three keys are combined, as Durgen has just done, the magical fluctuations that constantly plague the area will cease. The place should be habitable for just about anybody now.

Spike: That means we need to go there and wipe those Beanish off the map when they strike!

Riley: That might not be so wise. There are always wild creatures that make their home at Mt. Cleaver, and they are some of the most vicious things on the planet! Clydger made them to eliminate those who are unworthy of entering his lair and apparently from the mines, too.

Otto: Now I'm confused. Should we go there or should we sit here and wait for the wild specimens to chase them off?

Riley: We shouldn't rely on the creatures. The Beanish have gotten much more powerful since Clydger created them. Thus, we shall prepare the Topes to enter the Saskipellian Mines and search for the Gargantuan Sapphire. If we find it before Durgen does, we can enter Clydger's lair and warn him about the impending danger. After that, all we do is wait for the old wizard to take them all out himself.

Spike: Enter the mines? What about those deadly animals?

Riley: We'll enter the mines through the northern end of Mt. Cleaver. That's where Clydger's influence was the weakest. They'll be calmer there. Let's just hope that the Beanish go through the direct eastern route. That's far more dangerous, but it's the closest one to their city.

Otto: Speaking of which, where are Rayman and Clyde?

Riley: They're fine. All we need to do is pay a visit to our medics. As unharmed as they were in the battle, they still need to be checked upon. You two go. I'll call the army over and breif them.

Spike: Okay. Let's go, then.

MEANWHILE…

-Durgen and the entire Beanish army are heading towards Mt. Cleaver. He is talking with one of the generals-

Durgen: Ah, good old Mt. Cleaver. Just the place to find the third key. I'm sure Riley and his band of rogues will attempt to stop us by infiltrating the mines before we do.

General: Sir, by all means, we must be careful. Are we planning to enter the mines via the eastern route?

Durgen: No. That would be foolish. As strong as we are, we cannot stand up to the might of those meat-whale Crufts. Those things have the most voracious appetites. We will instead enter through the southern gate. While we will avoid Cruft territory, there's still the matter of the Kamazes and the volatile Boomskys.

General: Boomskys? You mean those giant insects that can explode if they feel threatened?

Durgen: Yes. We need to hit them hard from a distance. Then they'll be of no threat to us. As for the Kamazes, kill them on sight. We can't let those parasites infect us.

General: Understood. We should reach the southern entrance within an hour.

Durgen: Excellent.

-Some time later, the Beanish army stops-

Durgen: We're getting very close to the mountain. Everyone, keep your eyes open for-

Soldier: There! Kamaze swarm, incoming from the east!

General: Ranged attackers! FIRE!

-Several thousand arrows are launched into the sky. Many of the locust-like Kamazes are taken down, but some manage to attack-

Durgen: Blast it! Since when do Kamazes travel in swarms??? Take out the infected soldiers, they will only live a life of suffering now.

-The Beanish that were bitten by the Kamazes are rolling on the ground, screaming. The army advances and puts them out of their misery. More Kamazes are shot down and the remainder flee-

Durgen: Casualties?

General: Eight dead from the Kamazes and twenty-three are down from friendly fire from the ranged attackers.

Durgen: What? Friendly fire? Well, serves them right for being careless. Let's press on them. We've still got **two million **soldiers where that came from! Collect the Kamaze carcasses. We need all the rations we can get.

General: Kamazes? ………… -gag- uh… Yes, our numbers will overcome any obstacle. FORWARD, HO!

-The Beanish army continues to head towards the base of Mt. Cleaver. Meanwhile…-

Otto: So, you two are all right?

Rayman: We're fine. We just had a few bruises.

Clyde: So, now what?

Otto: We need to go towards the Saskipellian Mines. Riley and the Tope army should be coming shortly.

Rayman: Right, the Topes. I was wondering what those tall red things were.

Spike: Hey, there they are now. Let's go!

Rayman: I can see that this will lead to another adventure. Hopefully, it won't all go down the drain like with the Cyber Freaks.

Clyde: Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a rather difficult trial?

-The four meet with Riley, who is grouping the Tope army-

Otto: Is everything ready?

Riley: Yes. Our **forty thousand** troops are ready. While we might have a disadvantage in numbers, we are far ahead of the Beanish in technology. Come along, men! To the northern enterance!

-A while later, the Topes are getting close to their destination. They have not encountered any sort of wildlife resistance-

Spike: Man, this is boring. When are we going to get to the good stuff?

Rayman: Is that all you care about? Blasting things?

Spike: Well… yes. I'm a sadist!

Riley: Quiet down. We musn't rustle up any unwanted attention.

Otto: Hey, did anyone else hear an explosion?

-The Tope army stops and looks to the left. They see several explosions in the distance-

Clyde: What's going on over there?

Riley: Boomskys. They're giant insects that can self-destruct when attacked, although they do sometimes go off from gas buildup… say, why are so many exploding?

Spike: Look over there! It's those Beanish things!

-Indeed, it is. The Beanish army is seen attacking Boomskys, but they look like nothing more than tiny specks from the Topes' perspective-

Riley: Ack! So they are heading towards the mine after all! But, why are they going for the southern entrance? The shafts are highly unstable and a cave-in can easily occur there.

Spike: Say, what's that red thing?

Riley: What? Oh no… DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP!!!

-Everyone stops-

Rayman: What's the big deal? It looks like a long red root that's sticking out of the ground.

Riley: That's not a root. It's an antenna of the most feared predator on the planet, the Cruft. Whatever we do, we must not disturb it. Everyone, slowly and quietly! Work your way around it!

-The Topes begin to slowly march away from the antenna and seem so go rather widely around the area-

Spike: Bah! It's just a stupid bug! Nothing I can't handle!

Clyde: Don't be an idiot! Just listen to what he says and go!

Spike: Hey, I only look out for number one. Take this, insect!

-Spike takes out an explosive and tosses it at the antenna. It explodes, chopping it off cleanly. An earthquake seemingly occurs-

Riley: Oh no… Don't tell me it's waking up!

Otto: Spike, you idiot! Why did you do that?!

Spike: BECAUSE I'M A SADIST! You don't learn very quickly, don't you?

-Suddenly, a tremendous black insect arises from the ground-

Riley: All Topes! Fire weapons on my mark!

-The Cruft reveals what appears to be a large pair of pincers. Saliva oozes from a mouth-like orifice. It lets out a deafing cry-

Rayman: Now that's a big bug. I don't think we should even go near it, though. As much as I hate to say this, we need to run!

-The Cruft begins to crawl towards the Tope army-

Riley: …FIRE!!!

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
